1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved crosstalk features.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,405 issued to ITT Industry on Aug. 20, 1996 discloses a low cost modular jack for minimizing crosstalk. The modular jack comprises pairs of electrical contacts. One electrical contact of one pair is electrically connected with a capacitive plate disposed closer to one electrical contact of another pair so that crosstalk is minimized.